


Warzone

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama queens, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Laser Tag, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "I can’t believe you talked me into this.”</p>
<p>Sam needs to unwind, and Gabriel finds something different for them to do.</p>
<p>"You said you needed to unwind."<br/>“And since when does that not translate to just having plain-old, stress-relieving sex to you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warzone

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Sam hissed, back pressed tightly against the wall, glancing around the edge with increasing paranoia. His eyes caught movement, and he snapped his head back around the corner, the back of his skull resting against the wall.

Gabriel snorted beside him, slowly scanning his own side. “You told me you needed to unwind.”

“And since when does that _not_ translate to just having plain-old, stress-relieving sex to you?” Sam whispered; he didn’t know how close they were, or if they could even hear them over the noise of their environment. Better to not take chances.

“Because now it’s _plain-old, stress-relieving_ sex,” Gabriel bit back, taking a chance and leaning out to take a look. “I need to up my game. Work on my spontaneity.”

Sam huffed, glancing off to the side. Were those shadows from the lights, or were those silhouettes. “You see any of ‘em?”

“Hard to tell. They’re everywhere,” Gabriel muttered, leaning back against the wall. He turned to look at Sam, face slack in resignation. “Okay. You stay here, and I’ll run out there and—“

“Are you crazy? The hell I’m gonna let you do that!” Sam snapped, free hand grasping fiercely at the collar of Gabriel’s jacket. “You’re not going alone.”

Gabriel’s eyes flickering between Sam and the space behind him, and Sam waited impatiently as a decision bounced back and forth in Gabriel’s expression; time was running out if they were going to make it out of this. At long last, Gabriel sighed, stiffly nodding.

“Okay,” he said, and Sam reluctantly let go of his jacket. Gabriel nudged Sam with his elbow, looking extremely serious. “I love you, Sam.”

“Shut up, we’ll be fine,” Sam replied shortly, raising his weapon. “Okay. Ready?”

“Count of three,” Gabriel answered, looking around the corner once last time before meeting Sam’s eyes. “Okay. One… two… three!”

They each leaped out from behind the wall and charged.

And were instantly brought to a halt by a twin set of beeps and vibrations coursing through their chests.

“Damnit!” Gabriel cursed, lowering his gun and glancing down at his vest, now dead of all light. The kids that had shot them scurried away, their giggles echoing in the darkness. Sam glanced down at his own vest, raising his gun and attempting to fire it. The device was dead, and would be for the next ten seconds.

But within seven seconds, the lights of the facility turned on, and the round was over.

“ _Damnit_!” Gabriel repeated, but a grin was stretched over his face and he chuckled, shrugging as he lowered his gun. “Ah well.”

“I’m a freaking _hunter_ , how did three ten-year-olds get the best of me?” Sam lamented, glaring at his gun.

“Relax Sam, they’re vicious creatures. I haven’t heard of a single hunter that has defeated them,” Gabriel soothed, patting Sam’s arm before grabbing it firmly, dragging his boyfriend over to the exit. “Now come on! We can have some lunch, and then we’ll go home and have exciting, kinky, and _mind-blowing_ sex!”

Sam threw his head back with a mock groan but grinned and allowed Gabriel to pull him out of the lit laser tag room and toward the check-in counter. “You’re buying!”


End file.
